Hanna Clarks in High School
by gizzle27
Summary: Hanna got her heart broken multiple times when she was a middle school student. But being a strong and a thick girl she was, she still believed someday she will find her prince charming. Little did she knew, the real dramas and nightmares she had never dreamed of will begin in High School…


Prologue

Hanna got her heart broken multiple times when she was a middle school student. But being a strong and a thick girl she was, she still believed someday she will find her prince charming. Little did she knew, the real dramas and nightmares she had never dreamed of will begin in High School…

Bab 1

Hari Senin yang diawali dengan cerahnya pagi, awal semester baru di Manhattan High School, salah satu sekolah begengsi di Manhattan pun dimulai.

Hanna Clarks, yang berjalan santai memasuki gerbang, menoleh ke arah kerumunan dimana namanya terpanggil. "HANNAAA, TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Kayla Pricilla, teman dekat Hanna ketika kelas 9 sambil melambaikan tangan. Dengan badannya yang kecil dan rambut cokelat sebahunya yang dikuncir dua, dia menyeruak kerumunan ke arah Hanna dengan mudahnya.

"Oh halo, Kayla! Apa kabar? Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu?" sapa Hanna dengan riang ketika akhirnya Kayla berdiri disebelahnya dengan napas terengah. Kayla menghembuskan napas dengan keras dan melanjutkan sambil berjalan, "Ah, liburanku sama saja seperti tahun lalu! Membosankan, hanya membaca dan tinggal di rumah selama tiga bulan penuh tanpa kemana-mana! Bagaimana denganmu, Hanna? Kulihat kau memanjangkan rambutmu, eh?" tanya Kayla sambil memegang rambut hitam Hanna yang panjang bergelombang.

"Aduh, aku tidak suka bila rambutku dipegang, Kayla!" sungut Hanna dengan kesal. "_Well_, seperti yang kaulihat, Kay. Aku ingin memanjangkan rambutku seperti rambut Victoria Justice," jawab Hanna bangga.

Mata Kayla melebar dan sambil menahan tawa ia melanjutkan, "Rambutmu terlalu tebal untuk itu Hanna! Tidak cocok banget! Hahahaha," ledek Kayla.

"Tidak lucu, tahu," cemberut Hanna. "Ayo kita ke kelas 10-3. Hmmm, di ruang S69 bukan ya kita?" lanjut Hanna.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak begitu peduli dengan ruang kelas. Nanti saja kita cek, Hanna, yuk ke kantin saja," ajak Kayla.

"Oh, baiklah. Sedari tadi juga aku belum sarapan," kata Hanna sambil mengusap-usap perut.

Mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju ke kantin.

"Yo, bro"

Joshua Peter Lachowski, pria tertampan di angkatan kelas 10 SMA Manhattan, menoleh ke belakang. Elbert Arseneau, sahabat Josh, yang ternyata memukul pundaknya itu menyengir lebar.

"Hai El, apa kabar? Gimana liburanmu?" cengir Josh sambil melakukan salaman persahabatan dengan Elbert.

"Tidak buruk. Aku dan keluarga Ve menghabiskan musim panas kami di villa keluarga Ve di Prancis. Seru sekali disana, akan kutunjukan padamu nanti fotonya. Sayang sekali kau dan Hanna tidak bisa ikut kami, Josh," jawab Elbert sambil duduk disebelah Josh.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Josh? Sudah jadian dengan _yang itu_, belum?" tanya Veronica Robert, kekasih Elbert, sambil menudingkan kepala ke arah Leila Stephanie Abbott, gadis berambut cokelat lurus cantik yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka di kerumunan gengnya di kursi kantin.

Sontak wajah kecokelatan Josh yang tampan memerah.

"Oh. Um… Yeah, seperti yang kau ketahui, Ve… Aku dan dia memang terkadang suka texting, tapi, um, yeah… kau tau sendiri, kan. Eh, maksudku, kalian berdua tahu kan kalau Leila dan Kyle sedang dekat? Yeah… aku tak mau jadi pengganggu… Jadi, yeah… um, gitu deh. Tidak ada, um, perkembangan sama sekali selama musim panas," gagap Josh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya Tuhan, Josh! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Kenapa tidak kau dekati dengan agresif saja dia? Aku yakin si Kyle buruk rupa itu akan menyingkir. Maksudku, lihatlah ke arah sana!" kata Elbert sambil menudingkan kepalanya ke arah kanan Josh. Sekelompok gadis junior kelas 9 yang sedang bercakap-cakap seru di seberang meja melirikan mata mereka ke arah Josh lalu pura-pura membuang muka ketika Josh melihat mereka.

"Dan disana juga!" tuding Elbert ke belakang Josh. Kejadian yang sama pun berulang, gadis-gadis junior yang tadinya memperhatikan punggung Josh dengan lekat membuang muka secepat kilat.

"Maksudnya apa, El?" tanya Josh dengan polos.

Kemarahan Elbert yang sedari tadi menggelegak pun tumpah melihat kebingungan di wajah Josh. "Duh, kau ini bodoh amat sih, Lachowski? Kau tidak sadar apa, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu? Kau bisa saja dengan mudahnya mendapatkan dia kalau kau mau berusaha, tahu!"

"Sssstt… jangan keras-keras El! Didengar seluruh kantin, tahu. Kan malu," bisik Ve.

Dan benar saja, kantin yang tadinya ramai mendadak menjadi agak sepi dan beberapa mata tertuju ke arah meja mereka.

"Oh…. Sori," kata Elbert pelan. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya ke wajah Josh. "Ini semua salahmu, tahu," kata Elbert sebal.

"Apa? Kok jadi salahku, sih?" sebelah alis hitam tebal Josh terangkat.

"Ya kan gara-gara kau aku….." kata-kata Elbert terpotong oleh suara teriakan familiar.

"HAI JOSH! HAI EL! HAI VE!" teriakan yang mereka bertiga ketahui suara siapa itu berasal dari ujung kantin.

Disana, Hanna dengan riang melambaikan tangan ke arah meja mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. Kepala-kepala di kantin pun menoleh ke arah Hanna sekarang. Namun, Hanna sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia terlalu senang melihat sahabat-sahabat yang dirindukannya sepanjang musim panas.

"Annaaaaa!" sapa Ve sambil balas melambaikan tangan.

"YO!" teriak Elbert.

"Hai, Anna!" senyum Josh melihat sahabat perempuannya.

Hanna berlari ke arah mereka. Mereka pun berdiri menyambutnya. Hanna memeluk tiga sahabatnya sekaligus dengan erat.

"Ahhh, aku kangen sekali dengan kalian!" kata Hanna.

"Aku juga!" celetuk Ve.

"Aku juga kangen denganmu, Anna!" balas Josh memeluk Hanna dengan erat.

Hanna melepas pelukannya. "Kau kangen denganku, kan El?" tanya Hanna dengan alis terangkat.

"Biasa saja, kok Hanna" kata Elbert.

"Apa?! Kau tidak kangen dengan sahabatmu sendiri?! Dan panggil saja aku Anna, kita kan dekat," kata Hanna kesal.

"Wow. Biasa saja, _sis_, okelah Anna, ya deh, aku merindukanmu juga. Puas?" jawab Elbert dengan tampang bosan.

"Ah, terserah padamu, El!" sungut Hanna.

"Aduh, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" kata suara dibelakang mereka.

Dengan serentak, mereka menoleh ke belakang.

Jonathan — atau Jo — ditemani Theodore — atau Theo – dan Fredrick Drew – biasa disapa Ricky – berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Apa ada berita baru bagus, teman-teman? Kayak cewek pindahan yang cantik, misalnya?" celetuk pria tinggi berambut blonde ikal pendek, bermata hijau, berkulit kecokelatan dan tinggi berotot itu. Perawakan Ricky yang keren ini mudah membuat gadis-gadis seangkatan menyukainya.

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Ricky?!" kata pria berambut ikal hitam pendek, berkulit cokelat, bermata cokelat, tinggi itu dengan gusar.

"Berisik kau, bukan urusanmu, Theo," balas Ricky sengit.

"_Well_, coba kalau kau jadi…."

"Aduh, kalian ribut banget, sih? Kayak anak-anak junior ingusan, aja!" Kata Leila di seberang meja terganggu.

"Lagakmu sudah seperti orang dewasa saja, Leila," kata cewek berambut lurus tebal cokelat, bermata cokelat, gendut, berkulit pucat yang duduk di depan meja Leila.

"_Well_, kita memang sudah dewasa, bukan? Mungkin terkecuali kamu, Pricilla," ledek Leila terkikik geli.

Hanna, Josh, Ve, El, Jo, Theo dan Ricky bergabung untuk duduk di kerumunan meja Leila.

"Hei, bicara tentang siswa pindahan, kudengar ada cewek dari Jepang yang bakal sekelas sama kita hari ini," kata cowok ceking dengan rambut hitam pendek agak bergelombang, berkulit pucat, mata hijau yang baru datang dan duduk sambil mengunyah sandwich.

"Tahu darimana? Dan sejak kapan kau mendengar percakapan kami, ngomong-ngomong?" tanya Hanna.

"Tadi pagi aku balik dari kantor guru untuk mengembalikan suatu dokumen dan secara tidak sengaja aku menguping percakapan mereka. Oh, aku memperhatikan kalian dari meja seberang sedari tadi bersama Ronald dan Eric anak-anak kelas sebelah, semenjak Hanna teriak dengan tidak jelas dan _lebay_ dari ujung kantin tadi kalau tidak salah," ucap pemuda itu dengan enteng.

"Dengan telinga caplangmu itu, tentu dengan mudah kau dapat mencuri dengar apapun, Thomas," sindir Hanna dengan tajam.

Ucapan Hanna disambut oleh gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"Tai," balas James Thomas McKinnon, yang biasa dipanggil James atau Thomas, itu.

"Hei Thomas, apakah kau melihat cewek Jepang itu? Apakah dia cakep?" tanya Jo penasaran.

"Dasar, kalau urusan cewek cakep aja…" ucap Kylie Lamington, gadis berambut blonde lurus panjang, dan berkulit porselen itu.

"Ssst, diam kau Kylie," celetuk Jo. "Lanjutkan Thomas,"

"Aku tidak melihatnya, aku buru-buru keluar sih soalnya diliatin Mrs. Sheryl yang galak sekali itu," kata Thomas.

"Kau bilang Mrs. Sheryl galak sekali, Thomas? Ah, _lebay_. Belum pernah diajarin Mr. Rudy, kan?" sambar Evelyn Swift, gadis rambut merah panjang tidak teratur, mata hijau itu.

"Mr. Rudy itu mungkin guru paling galak di sekolah ini, dan aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Kalian semua yang pernah diajarin dia pasti tau dia mengajarnya gimana," kata Josh.

"Kau benar, Josh. Pernah kan kita sekelas disuruh baris dilapangan gara-gara Greg dan Elbert main catur di kelas pas jam pelajaran kosong?" kata Ve.

"Dan lalu Greg dan Elbert disuruh main catur ditengah lapangan bola? Gila, itu membuat kita malu sekali!" kata Theo mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa dengan !" kata Thomas.

"Oh yeah, ngomong-ngomong, teman-teman, kalian tau dimana kelas baru kita sekarang?" tanya Jo.

"Bukankah di ruang S69?" kata Sarah McMillan,

Tepat pada saat itu bel masuk awal pelajaran pertama di semester baru pun berbunyi.

"_Well_, kurasa kita akan tahu nanti setelah kita masuk, kan?" kata Hanna.

"Yaudah, yuk," kata Thomas.

Siswa-siswa yang baru memasuki kelas sepuluh itu pun segera menuju ke ruang kelas mereka yang baru.

Bab 2


End file.
